


In Paradise, the Hellish Pair

by DesMotsComme_Violence (TheFire_in_the_NightSky)



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gothic, Homoeroticism, M/M, Melancholy, Poetry, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Symbolism, Tragic Romance, Vampire Geoffrey McCullum, Villanelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFire_in_the_NightSky/pseuds/DesMotsComme_Violence
Summary: To know you again, intimately and wholly, I bade forth the Night and all its melancholic hollowness and frailtyMy heart, my mind, could reach for you in tendrils eternally; even through coffin wood and grave of loamTo seek from you a splendoured gobletful of your red-nectared kiss; an orchestral symphony for me
Relationships: Geoffrey McCullum & Jonathan Reid, Geoffrey McCullum/Jonathan Reid
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	In Paradise, the Hellish Pair

**Author's Note:**

> Since I hate rules in poetry, I suppose I'll say this is moreso inspired by the _structure_ of a villanelle, than an actual one?  
> This is from Jonathan's POV, in case it's unclear.

Blood of my blood, take heed of the dark and please be the glowing lantern light by which I see  
I ask of you to open wide the bloody maw of thy chest to embrace and revel in this eve’s blackened gloam  
For a splendoured gobletful of your red-nectared kiss is to me, an orchestral symphony

Cobblestoned footsteps across puddling lanes left wetted by an evening rain made more gloomy  
By the East End air, silhouetting in all her tones of painted dusk, muting where the fog curls to roam  
Blood of my blood, take heed of the dark and be the warm lantern light by which I see

To know you again, intimately and wholly, I bade forth the Night and all its melancholic hollowness and frailty  
My heart, my mind, could reach for you in tendrils eternally; even through coffin wood and grave of loam  
To seek from you a splendoured gobletful of your red-nectared kiss; an orchestral symphony for me

Rabble and rubble, gangs of beasts slink down crumbling archway paths, waiting for their prey’s plea  
But knightly as Lancelot du Lac, appears thee; sword in hand with its deadly silver-steel monochrome  
Dearest blood of my blood, do take heed of the dark– you are the lantern light by which I see

Mine own lustful hunger is singular, staining scarlet on thy lips, blood ripened red as a cherry  
Would that I could, I would take thee into me; create of my body your nestling catacomb  
Blood of my blood, take careful heed of this man's darkness, for you are the only lantern light by which I see

In a sinful Communion, you take me instead, sink into me with teeth and ardour and tenebrosity  
We are one another's angel-bleached Devils; the tainted healing draughts to our damning haemophilic syndrome  
But, O' blood of my blood, Hunter of my cursed heart, you are still the brightest lantern light by which I see  
And as such, a splendoured gobletful of your red-nectared kiss is for me, an orchestral, eternal symphony


End file.
